


So much to touch, if he can, she can too

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Doesn't THAT mean it's true love? [5]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Sex Work, fantastical elements, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: They bond. That's it.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Emma/Original Character(s), Garrett McNeill/Jonah Simms, Sandra/Jerry/Original Character(s), Tony/Original Character(s)
Series: Doesn't THAT mean it's true love? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447207
Kudos: 2





	So much to touch, if he can, she can too

> "G-Man!"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Please fam?"
> 
> "Nah."
> 
> "S S Awesome Star is your little niece nephew nephew niece, right?"
> 
> "So? I helped you like three whole weeks ago."
> 
> "But my girl-"
> 
> "It's okay, _**G-Man**_ , I gotcha."

Patting his shoulder, Jonah gets off Garrett's lap and helps Tony get some candy for 'his "girl"'. Emma drags Wesley all over the store. Wes buys some pets that were ordered by accident.

Dina gives a discount for taking the whole surprise stock. It's three chicks, a gosling, two ducks, three jackrabbits, two iguanas, a chameleon, and seven snakes. 

> "Why does that kid with the e-teen hair have a rainbow boa, a sunbeam snake, and like five snakes from across the great big blue?"
> 
> "How'd you know-"
> 
> "Bo is actually so good with animals they keep promoting him!"
> 
> "Aw! Is that Phil the groundhog's day guy or?
> 
> "We have a gopher named Rodrick and a mole named Heffley."
> 
> "Oh. Cool. How's Harmonica?"
> 
> "She isn't allergic to nuts or dander and she's great! The animals love her."

Mateo is happy for them, Bo gave him a gift of $400 for being so good to his wife. Harmonica loves daycare, apparently the Wes and S team is good with human kids, too.

Amy is sleeping in some hideaway. Double Essay is giggling over the animals and the candy. Emma kisses Wes on the temples for being a good good sport.

> "There's lip makeup on my mouth, that I put on, and some that I did not on my temples. Cool!"
> 
> "Hey, vro, you look like a flower!" 
> 
> "Thanks T Leafe. You do too?"
> 
> "Hey!"
> 
> "Oh, gotta jet!"

Garrett and Amy are kind of mad at Essay and Emma. Tony makes himself disappear in solidarity. W does too, if only to bond with their cousin's lovely long haired lover boy. Sadie Sarai was sweeter than the limited edition treats because Tony got them a cactus or five. Dina and Justine distract them.

There's a delivery of fancy chocolate, but for the wrong store. Justine wants to sell it for charity. Dina wants to sample and then dispose. Amy is calling the chocolatier and Garrett is working on chilling out. The delivery workers are the same as the ones from the pet shop mishap, they let them have the chocolates for free, the animals are now well loved for certain, so.

> "As much as it pains me to say this, Tony, Essay, Emma, and Wes saved the day. You know and I know those pets will be proportionately pampered until the day they die."
> 
> "Yeah, Garrett is right, plus chocolate! Fancy chocolate."
> 
> "Alright, Justine sort, and give Dina some to share. Wear gloves!"
> 
> "Sure, Amy!"
> 
> "I will not help you with anything but choosing the charity. The easiest part if you're not a plebeian."
> 
> "Is it-"
> 
> "Yes, Chey, it's for birds and other non mammals. Yes, tell Bo."


End file.
